Impact
by Deadly Raptor
Summary: ERRORS AND REPETITIONS CORRECTED. Another oneshot by me. One disaster hits an active forest, followed by the disaster to end it all.


**UPDATE NUMERO DOS: I read this again recently and the various errors struck me as annoying, so I've decided to re-upload this refreshed version. Enjoy.**

**...**

**UPDATE: Sorry about the trouble, everyone. I'm not sure how it happened, but I accidentally switched "Impact" out for "Atmosphere".**

**Balaenodons are whale creatures that Jg of GameTalk made specifically for my use. Pretty nice of him, eh? You'll get a full description in a future PWS chapter.**

**Anway, the first part of this story isn't the entire plot. It's just a side tale of what happened the previous day until the REAL story comes. One of my darker fanfics, especially the ending, even if it is a oneshot.**

**IMPACT**

Late at night, when the full moon was at its highest, many nocturnal animals were foraging. Among these were black pikmin, the only pikmin that can be found active at night. With their yellow and pupil-less eyes, they had excellent night vision. But they're also simply better equipped, however, that's a different story.

A group of them sat next to a deep forest with a Fall setting, like the Wistful Wild but with some green plant life low to the ground. One pikmin was very far away from the rest; on the edge of a sea cliff. Something really strange had happened. Dead Balaenodons, whale-like creatures, were floating around in the ocean, most of them missing various parts of their bodies. He also saw that there was a huge trail of water that started on the beach and lead into the forest. Something terrible had just happened here, and it was a short while ago too. He rushed to tell the other black pikmin.

This specific pikmin's name was Skyx. He was friends with five other black pikmin: Nirk, Nero, Spak, Tyke and Tylk. They did everything together, and as a result, he told them his little story first when he got back. They talked about the matter, but in the end, they decided to just ignore it and continue to dig for nectar. The rest of the black pikmin were spread out and busy with their own doings anyway.

About seven blissful minutes passed. Skyx and his friends were watching the stars while pikmin around them were dancing, eating and relaxing.

Two more minutes later, a loud boom shook the entire area. Bits of debris rained down for a few seconds. The pikmin, having ducked, all stood up once it was over. What was this strange impact?

The pikmin waited, and moments later they heard a low moaning noise. They instinctively headed up a nearby hill and looked out, only to see a large clearing in the forest, one that wasn't there before. It was circled by fallen trees and other destroyed plant matter. Before any questions were asked, a roar drew their attention to the side as another smash shook the valley. This time, they saw what had happened in action as various pieces of tree, this time large, flew into the air and started soaring straight for the black pikmin!

The pikmin were already running when the fragments crashed and rolled along the ground, knocking them everywhere. As most of them got up and continued to flee, Skyx and Nirk forced their way through the crowd to find their friends.

**Stomp**

Whatever was happening was now heading right for them.

**Stomp**

After getting together, the ground of six heading through a steep passage in the woods that lead to some sort of exit.

**Stomp**

The stomps continued until the pikmin no longer paid attention to them; it was all about getting away now. Snitchbugs, Spectralids and Honeywisps were abandoning their roosts and flying away in flocks, none of them paying any attention to the pikmin. When the group of six got to the end of the small divide, they saw that the blacks ahead of them were just finishing tearing down a wall. As soon as they did, everyone poured through, until a large foot slammed into the ground, crushing a lot of them, injuring others and knocking more away. Skyx fell on his back and looked up. The figure moved over him; it was absolutely immense. He caught a brief glimpse of its head as it swung across an opening in the canopy, roaring and temporarily revealing its single row of dagger-like teeth. Dirigibugs were hovering in furious flocks around the monster, bombarding it with bomb rocks. At the same time, their wrecked carcasses came raining down as fire filled the sky.

Skyx looked down and noticed something. Though trees cut off most of the view, he was able to spot some tiny things coming out of what he assumed was the beast's rear end. They hit the ground, and almost instantly, started to scurry around. As his friends helped him up, he stared on and witnessed them attack the arriving Groinks that were firing at the mother creature. They were winning, too.

They went on until they found and entered a tunnel that lead away from the beast. They were all alone in here, with the only light being that of the Glowcaps. It was a very cold and lonely stroll, if that even the appropriate term. Halfway through, a tremor shook and some stones fell from the ceiling. They had no idea when the tunnel was going to end, and the only seemingly reliable method of escape was to go back, so the only logical option was to take a break.

"Hey... what's that?" asked Nero.

Nero pointed in the direction they were originally heading in. He heard very subtle noises in the darkness. When the others really listened, they could hear it too. It didn't sound very threatening, nor all too harmless. Deciding to face it, they all walked into the dark area. There was nothing there, yet another sound echoed from a nearby turn point. They kept following these sounds and still they never saw anything. So they took another break, still finding no sign of this... this... thing. Until Nero looked up, the is.

On the ceiling were these small reptilian creatures, the size of two wollywogs behind each other. They had the body of young crocs, but smooth skin and the mouth of a piranha, but more elongated(a little over half the lengh of a grey wollywog). They were colored brown and were probably the monster's young. There was a long pause and the pikmin didn't move nor speak.

The beasts jumped down as everyone ran, except for Nero who tripped and was killed on spot. Before they could make it far, one of the three creatures jumped through the air and landed on Tyke. Another one ran along the wall and bit Tylk's foot off. As Tylk kicked and screamed in pain, Nirk tried to fight the creature off with his bud. A load growl echoed as the third creature sprung through the air and tackled Nirk into the wall, where it noisily shook and crunched as Nirk's stem flew through the air.

Skyx and Spak, being the only two left, ran off as Tylk was finished off. They soon found another passage, and upon entering, they located a twig that lead to a higher tunnel. They climbed it quickly. Skyx was the first to reach the top. He waited a few seconds, and just as Spak set his hand on the next floor, he was dragged back down, leaving an impression of his palm on the dirt. Skyx shrieked as a creature's head popped out of the tunnel, "barking". Thinking fast, he picked up a nearby pellet and threw it at the predator, knocking it back down and, as a convenient result of the angle he threw it at, flipped the hardened lump of nectar through the air until it landed in the opening and clogged it. He turned and ran down the tunnel, but was stopped when a fourth slowly climbed down from the ceiling. Skyx shivered greatly, all until the creature finally charged and a loud scream rippled through the under-forest.

And so that was the end of him.

...

_The next evening._

The monster, looking like her (or maybe even its) kids, except for being **much** bigger and walking on two legs, with t-rex like arms along with four-fingered, clawed hands, continued to wreak havoc in the forest while the various animals all fled the scene. The black onion, along with the survivors, were positioned a distance away for her. But something was different about that very night. The sky was a shade of blood red and small comets could be seen zooming by, but they always seemed to vanish in the atmosphere.

_Night, about 9:00._

Grass crumbled in the horizon as a group of Grass Bulborbs, pack hunters the size of adult bulbmin (see PWS for details), were hunting an unusually large Minilope. Meanwhile, the black pikmin were gathering pellets and nectar.

A small cry caused the blacks to pause. A short distance away, the Grass Bulborbs had successfully surrounded and taken down the Minilope. The black pikmin soon went back to their own doings. Various night insects buzzed around and some small critters scurried about and gathered food, dodging Bulborbs and Shearwigs.

The sky was still red.

_9:10_

Something large, bright and flaming entered the atmosphere. Its brilliant glow brightened the section of the sky it was moving through. It was plummeting, and very quickly.

Apparently reacting to something, the Onion immediately started to take off. The black pikmin didn't even have a chance to respond and were all left behind.

The Grass Bulborbs were feasting on the Minilope, only throwing the bright object in the sky a few glances.

The monster and its young continued to rampage, assaulting every living thing in the vicinity.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

The sky roared above a lake that was full of Wollywogs, Wogpoles and some fish. The Blowhogs and Minilopes that were drinking from it stampeded away as a great heat filled the air. The light above grew brighter and brighter, until...

**Impact.**

The meteor struck and all of the creatures at the lake were instantly incinerated. A huge, fiery explosion shredded the area, killing everything in its wake. Many tried to escape, but in the end, they were literally blown to pieces by the force only a split second after the crash. Flaming pieces of the meteor flew threw the air as a huge dust cloud fired upward. Terrible shockwaves traveled for miles as extremely powerful winds, carrying ash, stormed in all directions.

In various parts of the forest, life was collapsing. Groups of straggling blue pikmin were trying to stand after the shockwave, only to be struck by wind so powerful that it looked as though they had simply vanished from their spots. A Bulbear that was running through the area was holding its ground against the ashy wind, until it eventually became too strong and it flew off its feet, followed by several uprooted trees. A bunch of Unmarked Spectralids were consumed by a rapidly moving wall fo ash and blown everywhere. The shockwaves caused underground pathways to collapse, therefore crushing the animals inside.

The monster, in all its might, tried to stand up to the ash storm and shockwaves The various carcasses, dirigibugs and the youngsters were all long gone. A piece of the meteor struck it in the back, and it collapsed as the winds gradually carried it away.

A Minilope stampede was attempting to get away, along with the grass Bulborb pack. Each individual screamed as it was consumed by the gusts, down to the very last Minilope.

The straggling black pikmin were instantly blasted straight to kingdom come as the Onion attemtpted to exit the atmosphere. The wind heavily rocked it around, until it was completely blown off course.

Weeks followed as the sun was partially blocked and most of the plant life was dead. Numerous animals wondered around. One by one, the herbivores either froze or died of starvation. So did the predators. The small scavengers had a lot to feed on, but in the end, the cold and competition for the limited resources put an end to them.

**Four months later.**

The ash was clearing as rays of sun trickled all over the barren wasteland.

A Breadbug poked its snout out of its nest, snorting. It got all the way out and looked around. There was no life as far as the eye could see. Since he was deep in his burrow during the impact, the explosion didn't blow him away nor unearth him. He had stockpiled so much food due to the casualties that he was able to keep himself going for a long time.

He trotted to the top of the hill and stiffed around. Looking on, there was little besides the hot water geysers and rocks. He have out a few loud calls. Of course, there was no answer. He kept looking around, but there was really nothing to see other than the skeletons of several bulborbs.

He marched off into the horizon, alone.

**The End.**


End file.
